The Proposal
by Mongrel
Summary: Aragorn has a question and Gimli handles some business


As the sun rises in the crimson sky over the Elven city of Rivendell, the nine members of the Fellowship of the Ring begin to awaken from their well deserved sleep. Aragorn was the first to wake up, stretching slightly and trying not to disturb the others. He quickly gets dressed and goes out the door to meet his love, Arwen. As he makes his way down the damp hall he can hear a slight thunder in the distance, signaling an on-coming storm. When he leaves the Inn that his fellow travelers were staying in he makes his way toward the city gates.  
  
When he gets within sight of the tall gates, Arwen comes into view. Her soft, black hair flows in the wind as she waits for the man that she loves. Her back is turned away from him, giving Aragorn the element of surprise. He quietly sneaks up behind her and runs his hand through her hair. She turns around to face him, seemingly not surprised at all. "I would have waited for you forever, you know," she said staring deep into his soft eyes. "But it is I who could not part from you for that long," Aragorn replies stroking her soft cheek.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Inn, the rest of the Fellowship begin to wake up. Mainly because of the fact that Merry and Pippin decided to cook breakfast, on the floor of their room. So after Gimli and Legolas extinguish the small fire that had woken up the entire Fellowship, except Aragorn, they had realized that one of their companions was missing. "Do you think Aragorn would desert us?" Gimli asked. "No," Legolas replied, "I do not think that there is any reason for us to be alarmed. He may have just been hungry and went downstairs for something to eat, like any other normal person." He flashed the two troublemaking Hobbits a harsh glance. "Legolas is right," Frodo added, "he was probably hungry. We should wait a while longer until we go in search of him."  
  
Aragorn and Arwen walk through the forest with their arms wrapped around each other lovingly. Arwen leans up and whispers into his ear in elvish, "My life was not complete until I met you. From that moment on I knew that you and I were meant for each other." "That is why I asked to meet you," Aragorn said, "I know that it pains me to be away from you and I never want to feel that way again. I love you with all my heart and soul. Please, Arwen, will you marry me?" With those words spoken, the honorable Aragorn kneels down in front of her and bows his head humbly. A single tear rolls down Arwen's pale cheek. She lifted his head up so that he is looking into her eyes. "Yes I will Aragorn. I will spend my life with you. I love you." Arwen presses her lips to his and they both begin to cry out of joy.  
  
Back in the Rivendell Inn, the Fellowship begins to get restless. "I don't like this Legolas," Gimli said, "He should not be gone this long without telling us where he is. I think we should start to search for him." "You may be right," Legolas replies reluctantly, "Frodo, you and the others stay here while Gimli and I go look for Aragorn, and don't cook anything." Frodo nods a little disappointed that he was not included in the search but he realizes that it is for the best. The elf and the dwarf both leave the room and hurry out of the Inn. They make their way through the crowded streets of Rivendell and head toward the same gate that Aragorn and Arwen had left from.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen are making their way back as it begins to rain. They seem to be unaffected by the cool water as it runs down their bodies. When they get within seeing range of Rivendell, there is a rustling in the forest behind them. Aragorn does not seem worried however, it's not loud therefore the animal is small. All of a sudden, a deafening roar comes from the direction of the disturbance. Aragorn turns to look, unsheathing his sword as he does. Out from the bushes steps an enormous Dentia with an insanely hungry look on its face. The monster is twenty feet tall and its skin is tough blue leather, not easily pierced by a blade.  
  
The beast lets out another roar, but this time it is cut short by an arrow shot into its throat. Out from behind Aragorn and Arwen step Legolas with another arrow ready in his bow and Gimli with his axe in hand. "Hello there, friends," Gimli comments. "We thought you might be in trouble," added Legolas, "we just underestimated how much." "Thank you friends," Aragorn replied smiling, "I would be dead without you. Now let us take out this monster before we are his next meal." All of them nod and turn toward the Dentia and Arwen, Aragorn, and Gimli charge while Legolas fires a barrage of arrows at it. Aragorn slashes into it's leg, and Arwen dodges a strike by its enormous arm. Gimli sneaks up behind the Dentia while it is distracted and buries his axe deep into its spine.  
  
Legolas fires an expert shot right into the beast's eye. The Dentia falls to its knees but continues to fight. The members of the Fellowship prove too fast for the titanic creature's pathetic final attempts. Gimli climbs on top of the beast's shoulders and delivers the fatal blow to the Dentia head with the blade of his axe. The members of the Fellowship stop their attack when the Dentia stops fighting back and they are sure he is dead. The three tired fighters go back to Legolas, who has hardly broken a sweat, yet proved most valuable. The four travelers head back to the city of Rivendell. As they pass through the gates they see a crowd gathered in front of the Inn that they were staying at.  
  
As they get closer to the Inn, they see the Rivendell Fire Department in front of their temporary residence. "Please do not tell me that Frodo, Merry and Pippin got hungry again," Legolas said to himself. When they got in front of the Inn they see Merry and Pippin sitting on the curb with solemn looks on their face. "What happened here?" Gimli asked. "It wasn't our fault this time, honest. It was the floor under us." Pippin quickly answered. With a relieved look on his face, Legolas leads the small group into the nearest pub. 


End file.
